ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Robotland (2020)
Robotland is a upcoming 2020 American science fiction film directed by Rob Letterman, Wes Ball, and Gareth Edwards, written by Ken Nolan, and Josh Singer. The film stars Nolan North, Chloe Grace Moretz, and John Cena, the film follows a teenage girl named Jenny Wood, a girl who lives in a future city in year 2065 with robots, she has a dad named Scott Wood, he is the chief of police, but a few days later she met a small robot named SG-C713, but jenny called him CHIP, Jenny's dad thinks that robots are dangerous so scott wants jenny to be safe, but sense scott saw CHIP scott wants chip to be killed, so jenny & chip must stay together and fight this evil villain, the film will be released in July 10, 2020. Rotten Tomatoes: 65% Audience Score: 70% Genre: Adventure Film, Comedy, Drama, Action Film, Science fiction film, Buddy film, Fantasy, Thriller Filming Location: Vancouver, Canada, England, London, Georgia, Columbia, Alabama Budget: 179 million USD Box Office: 500 million USD Running Time: 2h 40m Plot The film is about a teenage girl named Jenny Wood, a girl who lives in a future city in year 2065 with robots, jenny loves to create inventions, she creates suits, weapons, nanobots, and more, and she is the robot fighting champion ever, she has a dad named Scott Wood, he is the chief of police, and people considered him the best police chief ever, she has a mom named Wendy Jackson, she works at a hospital, and she has a young little brother named Andrew Wood, who is taller than jenny, but a few days later, she found a robot named SG-C713 in the forest, but jenny called him CHIP, chip said that he came from a corporation company called Tech Corp, a company where you get to see incredible robots, the founder of tech corp is Damien Grayson, but his real name is TECHKOR, a artificial hacker, he creates these incredible robots made by him, and damien is artificial intelligence, he has a artificial form that can hack into machines, computers, and more, and he can control every technology around the world. Damien does not have no need for chip anymore, so jenny wants to keep chip forever. Scott & Wendy thinks that robots are dangerous, and wants jenny to stay away from them, but since jenny's parents saw chip, they want chip to be destroyed, and damien wants to hunt down jenny & chip, so it's up to jenny and chip to stop this madness before chip gets destroyed, but jenny has a friend named Donnie Red, to help jenny stop this madness. Cast # Nolan North As CHIP/SG-C713 # Chloe Grace Moretz As Jenny Wood # Raegan Revord As Young Jenny Wood # Cameron Boyce As Donnie Red (Jenny's Friend) # August Maturo As Young Donnie Red # John Cena As Scott Wood (Jenny's Dad) # Alexa Bliss As Wendy Jackson (Jenny's Mom) # Jacob Hopkins As Andrew Wood (Jenny's Young Brother) # David Cross As TECHKOR/Damian Grayson (Founder Of The Tech Corp, The Main Villain, Artificial) # Andrew Stanton As ZX-35C19/Bulk # John DiMaggio As XR-1/Rick # Dee Bradley Baker As CK-9X6W6/Rigged # Nolan North As CHIP 2.0/SGX-96U3X (Built By Jenny) # Yuri Lowenthal As 9X2-4R1/Willy # Frank Welker As DXX-456SX5/Zod # Fred Tatasciore As GX-999ZX/Val # Vic Mignogna As K9X-999X1/Roger # Tobin Bell As XX9-23MZ1/Chain # Dave Bautista As BIG-BOT/MX9-41DX1 # Owen Wilson As GXX-L1M931/Mark # Nolan North As CHIP 3.0/SGXXXX-94RY1 # TBA Soundtrack TBA Trailer Music # Of Monsters And Men - Crystals (First Trailer) # will.i.am - Geekin' (Second Trailer) # Daft Punk - Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (Thrid Trailer) # Daft Punk - Around The World (Fourth Trailer) # X-Ray Dog - Leap Of Faith (Final Trailer) # Aloe Blacc - Make Way (Opening Theme) # OneRepublic - Counting Stars (Ending Credits Theme) # TBA Gallery skcol7.jpg5A4DA5F6-0797-4256-AB70-76D3226BC40DOriginal (1).jpg|Future City Image 1 HD30088sig.jpgf8c136f5-3394-4b25-916d-b31bde57d2d9Original.jpg|Future City Image 2 City.jpg|Future City Image 3 Is Robotland (2020) A Good Or Bad Idea? Good Bad Category:Sony Category:2020 Category:Sony Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures films Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Science fiction Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Fantasy Category:Thriller Category:Buddy films Category:AMC Theaters Category:Movies Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:Films set in Vancouver Category:Films set in 2020 Category:Films about Robots Category:Robot films Category:Family Category:Movies considered the best Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment